Unknown Expectations
by Asura Sotosuri
Summary: Sephiroth starts to have feelings for Cloud. What will Cloud do? How does he react? (Yaoi!!!)
1. Dreams

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. Yaoi is homosexual if you want to know. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! And don't flame me either, you have been warned.  
  
Also: The characters featured in the fanfic do not belong to me nor have they ever belonged to me. They belong to their rightful creators. This is based on the Final Fantasy VII game. The pairing in Cloud x Sephiroth.   
  
Key: Ok, if you see these lines // in front and behind a word, it means thoughts of the character.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unknown Expectations  
By: Asura Sotosuri  
  
Sephiroth was dreaming . . . . but it was no ordinary dream. He was standing somewhere in the middle of oblivion; the only thing around was black nothingness. Suddenly a brilliant white light appeared and then he saw someone when it disappeared . . . . someone with spiky blond hair, intense blue eyes. . . . . "Cloud!!!" He started running towards the blond mercenary and when he got in front of Cloud, his eyes widened.  
  
"Cloud, your--" Cloud placed one of his slender finger on Sephiroth's lips to quite him. He then leaned up and pressed his lips to Sephiroth's, kissing him deeply.   
  
When the kiss broke, Cloud whispered, "and so are you."   
  
Sephiroth looked down at himself and sure enough Cloud was right, he was. Cloud Strife and he were standing in the middle of nowhere, naked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we are," Sephiroth said. Cloud pushed Sephiroth to the ground and got on top of him. "Cloud, what are you doing?!"  
  
Cloud smirked wide. "It's your fantasy Sephy, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Sephiroth smiled and pulled Cloud to him, whispering something in his ear. With that, Cloud started kissing and nipping his way down Sephiroth's torso and---  
  
*BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* "Sephiroth, wake up. Sephiroth, wake up." The alarm clock continued to sound until he finally got up and shut it off.  
  
"Ah damn it. It was just a dream, a stupid dream." He sat up in his bed and stretched.  
  
True, it was a dream, but what he would give to make it reality. He had no idea why he had been dreaming of Cloud lately or why every morning, whither he remembered the dreams or not, he woke up stiff between the legs, hugging a pillow, and sweating like crazy. Why was the memory of Cloud having such a big effect on him?   
  
He sighed and got out of bed to take a shower. When he got out of the shower he promptly got dressed in his usual outfit and walked out of the small room and into the hallway, down the narrow corridor to the kitchen.  
  
There, sitting at an oak table was his loyal waitress, Sarah. Sarah was an old woman in her late fifties, early sixties with gray hair and green eyes. She had pale skin and she was short but always smiling. Sephiroth felt like he could tell her anything. She had watched him grow up into what he was now and she never blamed him for what he did to the world, she blamed Jenova, but most of all she blamed Hojo. Sephiroth called her Nana Sarah.  
  
"Good morning Sephiroth, did you sleep well?" She asked as she sipped her warm tea. "Yes, I did." It wasn't a lie; he had slept well, just not woken well.  
  
"That's good. Your breakfast is on the counter and your tea is in the microwave." Sephiroth nodded and got his breakfast and sat in front of her at the table.   
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye. "Sephiroth, what's wrong?" She questioned.  
  
The silver hair man ate his toast before he answered. He knew nothing could get pasted Nana Sarah. "Dreams, that's all. They are starting to unnerve me."  
  
Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" That tone of voice was questioning and yet full of love and caring. "Do you mind if I ask what kind of dreams they are?" She asked.  
  
Sephiroth finished off his breakfast and took it to the counter before anything else was said. He stood with his hands on the counter top rim and his head lowered. "Nana Sarah, have you ever had dreams; visions of someone your not suppose to have about, someone you want so deeply but can't ever have them?" He asked. So, he did want Cloud, he did need him.  
  
Sarah turned to face his back while she sat in the chair. "It's Cloud isn't it?" She had a tint of humor in her voice and a gentle smile on her face.   
  
Sephiroth gripped the counter top at the sound of Cloud's name. There was a long pause before he turned around. "I have to go Nana." He said, kissing her on the cheek, grabbing his long sword and walking out the door, shutting it rather loudly.  
  
Sarah chuckled. "That boy, he's so cute when he's confused." She got up to go wash the dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	2. Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//How did she know?!// His mind was on the edge. Either he had said Cloud's name in his sleep or his Nana Sarah was physic.   
  
He was trailing over the green hill to the cave where he did most of his training. He had to get Cloud out of his mind; training was the only way to do that. . . .he hoped. As soon as he entered the cave he was attacked by one of the numerous monsters in the Cosmo Canyon area, near Nibelheim, the town where Cloud lived.   
  
Monster after monster he defeated and still he had Cloud on his mind. No matter how hard he tried to forget, every time he got close something in the back on his mind said, "You can't forget him."   
  
Sephiroth sighed. "Maybe if I see him I'll be able to forget him; if I see how happy he is now. . . . without me."   
  
He left the cave and headed to Nibelheim. Over hills and streams, plains and mountains he went. When he was outside Nibelheim, he snuck in through a narrow alleyway between two houses; Cloud's little wooden one house and Tifa Lockheart's two story home.   
  
He ducked low in the darkness of the space. He waited for a chance when Cloud left his house and was out in the square with the well in front of him before he would watch. Looking in through the window above him was a bad idea because Cloud would notice that indefinitely, plus it wasn't tasteful.  
  
As the sun was setting and the sky was turning to cotton candy, Cloud walked out of his house. . .but not alone, Tifa was with him. //Well, I guess I can't reveal myself.// Sephiroth thought, as he spied.  
  
Cloud had his arm around Tifa and she had her arm around him, along with a childish grin on her face. They walked past the alleyway Sephiroth was hiding in and he over heard their conversation.  
"Think about it, alright Cloud? And tell me tomorrow yes or no, ok?" The brown haired girl said and Sephiroth noticed a diamond ring on her left ring finger when she let go of Cloud to open the door. Sephiroth's aqua eyes narrowed and then widen when he saw Cloud lightly kiss her and give her a hug.  
  
"I will, give me time to think about the church, and then I'll help you decide on the dress." Tifa nodded at Cloud's words and went into her house, leaving Cloud alone outside. The boy sighed and jumped up on to the well and sat down, still in good view for Sephiroth to continue watching.  
  
//He's getting married?! No way!!! He can't be!!!// Sephiroth took deep breaths to keep from screaming. He noticed after he had calmed down that Cloud was sad. . . . actually he looked strikingly sad. It was then that Sephiroth got a good look at Cloud. As Cloud stared at the sky, Sephiroth noticed the way his blond hair glimmered with a tint of orange when the sun hit it and how his skin turned from peach to a light gold. His blue eyes were like sapphires up against his skin. He was not just cute. . . . but beautiful.  
  
Sephiroth was mesmerized. Cloud pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. //Is he crying?// The hidden man couldn't tell, all he knew was that Cloud was depressed. //God, what I would give to be able to make him happy. . . . .but no matter how sad he is, he won't take me. . .// Sephiroth thought for a moment . . .//or maybe. . . //  
  
Sephiroth pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and also a pen and wrote a note. //I'll never know unless I try.// When the note was completed, he folded it and closed his eyes. The molecules in his body shifted and broke and he disappeared; he became invisible.  
  
He took the note and placed in on Cloud's door with one of his mini daggers. He walked to the well and floated up to Cloud, standing beside him. Cloud looked so peaceful. Sephiroth wanted to hold him, to feel him in his arms, to make his troubles go away. . . . .but hell, Cloud couldn't even see him right now, what would be the point of taking advantage of him when he wanted Cloud to want him back, not just a one person deal. Sephiroth wanted to he loved in return; he didn't want to hurt Cloud. His love for the Strife boy was not one sided.  
  
Sephiroth smiled. He leaned down and whispered to Cloud. "I'll be waiting. . . . ." and then he turned and left.  
  
Cloud's head popped up and he looked around very confused. Sephiroth just smiled as he became visible again and walked home to Nana Sarah's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	3. Notes and Blood

Chapter 3: Notes and Blood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud looked around, confused while blinking. "What the hell was that?" He jumped off the wall and looked around. "I swore I heard something. . . . ." Cloud shook his head. "I mush be losing it."  
  
He walked to his house and was about to open the door when he saw the note. "What's this?" Cloud pulled the dagger off and examined it first, holding it in one hand and the note in the other. He recognized the dagger. . . .or so he thought he did.   
  
"This looks like Seph-- no, it couldn't be." He opened the door and walked inside his house, locking it behind him, just incase.   
  
He placed the dagger on the maple dresser and opened the note. He sat down on his bed and read it. It said:   
  
~Cloud, meet me at the cave entrance north of Nibelheim at 7:00 pm. You'll find out who I am then. See you soon. . . .I'll be waiting.~  
  
At the bottom of the note was a large drop of blood, probably put there by the sender to scare him. But as soon as he touched the area of the paper around the blood, the crimson patch turned blue and then the blue droplet turned into a tiny stream and ran off the paper on to the floor. It melted into a blue Materia.  
  
Cloud laid the note down and picked up the Materia. "Strange. . . ." He looked at the shiny, light blue orb. //Guess I should go, I don't want anything to happen to this town . . .again just because I was too stupid not to go, might be a warning or something.// But he doubted all that seriously.  
  
Night was falling and he was tired. Cloud fell asleep shortly after, while the mysterious blue Materia sat on the dresser next to the note and mini dagger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	4. Blue Materia

Chapter 4: Blue Materia  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth sat in the painted white living room on the wooden floor as Nana Sarah sewed a blanket. He held his own blue Materia and watched Cloud sleep. No one could see Cloud in the Materia unless Sephiroth wanted them to.  
  
"Sephiroth, hold this up for me please?" Nana Sarah asked as she held up her newly completed patchwork quilt with little chocobos printed all over it.  
  
He stood up and reached for the blanket and Sarah noticed a deep cut on his finger. Sephiroth held up the quilt.   
  
"Very nice." She smiled and he gave it back to her. He sat back down on the floor and stared back into his Materia once more. The old women scowled at him. "You cut your finger badly, it must have bleed a lot."  
  
Sephiroth looked at his finger. "No, it didn't, not unless I wanted it to. I'll treat it later." Small wounds he had the power to control the bleeding, but larger one to didn't. He looked at the clock. It read 10:07 pm. "I'm going to bed. Good night Nana." He hugged her.  
  
"Good night doll, sleep well." She said.  
  
He exited the living room and walked down the hallway into his room. He laid the Materia on his nightstand and looked at his cut in the moonlight. //Ow. . . . what I do for your attention Cloud. I shouldn't have cut it so deep.// His finger had a dull throbbing that he knew would probably become quite painful. It felt like a paper cut. He took the pain as nothing and got ready for bed. He smiled. "See you tomorrow Cloud."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The Meeting  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The next day went excruciating slow for Sephiroth and he thought 7:00 pm would never come. He spent most of the day out on the plains and at 6:00 pm he went to the cave north of Nibelheim to wait for Cloud. He sat behind a rock near the entrance.   
  
//Is he coming or not?// Sephiroth checked his watch and sighed. //7:12 pm. Damn it. It's not really like him to be late for anything.//   
  
Five minutes passed before Cloud arrived. Sephiroth watched him as he entered the cave. Cloud didn't seem to notice, but he seem to be slightly scared. . .   
  
//No doubt about it, he's brave. I think he knows I'm here. Though I don't know why he would be scared of me. . . .// Sephiroth almost chuckled.   
  
The inside of the cave was quite dark and Cloud seemed to be having a hard time seeing. When he was directly in front of Sephiroth with his back away from him, the silver haired man stepped out from behind the rock. //Here goes.//  
  
"You came, I'm surprised." Sephiroth said as he walked up behind Cloud.  
  
The blond mercenary's eyes widened but he didn't turn around. "It couldn't be. . ." His voice was low and held a bit of fear. He turned around slowly. His eyes narrowed on the tall figure standing behind him. "Sephiroth." Cloud reached back for his broad sword, ready to strike if Sephiroth tried anything.  
  
"No need to be alarmed Cloud." Sephiroth stepped closer and Cloud stepped back.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Cloud asked.   
  
Sephiroth kept walking closer until Cloud was up against the cave wall. He was unable to grab his sword. Sephiroth leaned down to Cloud until their noses were about to touch. "What I want Cloud. . . ." He kissed the tip of Cloud's nose, ". . . .is you."  
  
Cloud's eyes looked as though they jumped and his mouth hung open in shock. Sephiroth smiled and backed away, not wanting to take advantage of the younger man's open mouth. He figured he should give him a little time to think. . . but just a little time. Cloud just leaned against the wall, utterly shocked.  
  
"But I won't take you yet, not until you're ready." The taller man said, turning around so his back faced Cloud. He expected Cloud to lash out in rage at his homosexual gesture, but instead something else happened.  
  
Sephiroth heard sobbing behind him. He turned around to see Cloud sitting on the cave floor crying. "Why would you want me?! Why?! What is so fucking great about me?! Tell me Sephiroth!" He sniffled a few times and then continued. "I was your enemy! There is no reason for you to want me! Tifa didn't even want me so no one should!"  
  
Sephiroth's aqua eyes softened at Cloud's plead. "I want you because I--I. . ."  
  
"You what?!" Cloud looked like he was about to burst.   
  
"Because--" Sephiroth turned his face from Cloud. "Because I love you. Hell if I know why. I shouldn't, but I do. I. . .I need you." He took a deep breath. "I always heard true love doesn't come around a lot and when it does it doesn't care what gender you are."  
  
Cloud froze at Sephiroth words. Sephiroth continued. "How Tifa can't love you I don't know, you're wonderful. Everything you do is always for someone else, never for yourself. You're so unselfish. . . unlike me."  
  
Cloud stood up, tears still fresh on his cheeks. Sephiroth looked at him, but the blond boy looked away.  
  
"Cloud. . .I know what I did to you was wrong, I didn't mean to do it." Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and placed his hand gingerly under Cloud's chin. He tilted Cloud's face up so he was staring into Cloud's metallic blue eyes. "I would do anything to see you happy again. Anything. Even if it means losing my life."  
  
At tear fell down Cloud's left cheek. Sephiroth reached up with his hand and gently wiped it away. "I never want to hurt you again, never."  
  
The younger boy saw something in the ex-greatest SOLDIER's eyes that told him Sephiroth was telling the truth. Cloud thought Sephiroth was playing a cruel joke on him in the beginning, but he wasn't.   
  
"Oh Sephiroth. . ." Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist and hugged him tightly while he cried on the older man's chest. Sephiroth smiled sweetly and placed his arms around Cloud and placed his head on Cloud's soft hair.  
  
"I feel so alone Sephiroth. . . ."   
  
Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's back gently. "You don't have to be." He whispered.   
  
Cloud slowly pushed away from Sephiroth, just enough to where their faces were about three inches apart. The smaller boy stared into Sephiroth's eyes. //What do I have to lose? Tifa doesn't need me, Nibelheim is safe, I have no one, why not? Sephiroth seems like he means everything he says and who gives a damn if he is a guy. I'm his equal so if he tries anything he won't win so hell, going with him seems like the best choice right now.// Cloud thought.   
  
"All right, I don't have to be." Cloud smiled cutely. Sephiroth leaned in, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips tenderly to Cloud's, nipping at the other boy's bottom lip and licking around his mouth while trying to push his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud closed his eyes to the kiss and slowly parted his lips and let Sephiroth's tongue slide in, exploring every inch of his mouth. Tongue brushed with tongue, battling.   
Sephiroth rubbed his hands up and down the smaller boy, wanting to feel, to touch, to get to know every bit of him. He had only dreamed of this kiss and he wanted to make it last, but alas it was over before he knew. They pulled away from each other, breathing hard.  
  
Sephiroth leaned forward and nipped at the base of Cloud's neck, then moved over and kissed the side of his neck. Cloud felt his knees get weak at Sephiroth touch. Sephiroth's hand found their way to Cloud's belt and started to unfasten them when Cloud pulled Sephiroth's hands away.  
  
"We can't do this here, people might see." He said and rebuckled his belt.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yes, 'see'. Salesmen use this cave all the time to get to Rocket Town. We have to find a more private place." Cloud answered.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Sephiroth stepped away from Cloud for a moment and thought. //We can't go to Cloud's house, people will see me and they might hear us. . .a hotel is too sleazy and under classy; my place. . .Nana Sarah is there. Man, I'm at a loss!// Sephiroth checked his watch. //Hey, wait a minute! It's only 7:45 pm and it's Friday. Nana is at Patsy's playing poker. Perfect!// "Come on." He grabbed Cloud's wrist and led him out of the cave.  
  
"Where're we going?" The smaller boy asked as Sephiroth pulled him over the plain, trying to resist from being pulled until he knew.   
  
"For a twenty-three year old you're quite jumpy aren't ya?"  
  
Cloud sulked. "Oh shut up! Just tell me damn it!"  
  
"We're going to my house."   
  
When they reached his house Sephiroth opened the door and checked inside to make sure no one was home. No one was there. They took off their shoes outside and walked in. Sephiroth led Cloud to his room and locked the door. No lights were on in the house or his room and he didn't turn any on either. He loved how sexy Cloud looked in the falling moonlight.  
  
While the younger boy looked curiously around the moonlit bedroom near the window, Sephiroth removed his cape and all else until his chest was bare.  
  
He walked over to Cloud and wrapped his long, muscular arms gently around him from the back. Cloud turned around in Sephiroth's arms and stared up at the taller man.  
  
Sephiroth's tricky hands worked at Cloud until he was shirtless, revealing his nicely built chest. Sephiroth gradually pushed Cloud to the bed and crawled on top of him.  
  
"Cloud, are you ok with this?" Sephiroth asked as he started to unbutton Cloud's pants.  
  
"Y--Yes." Cloud answered, nervousness seeping into his timid voice.  
  
"You can't stop me at anytime, I won't be mad." Sephiroth leaned closer to Cloud's ear as he slide the zipper of his young lover's pant's down to reveal a small bulge against black boxers.  
  
"I know. . .I'm not scared if you're wondering. . .just a little nervous. Just do it Sephiroth and stop asking me." Cloud demanded.  
  
With that, Sephiroth stripped both of them. When they were both naked, Sephiroth stared down at the lean muscled, well built, porn figure beneath him.  
  
Cloud looked up at Sephiroth questioningly. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just admiring how beautiful you are. . and you are all mine."  
  
He leaned down and kissed Cloud passionately, one hand traveled down to grip Cloud's ass while the other hand stayed on the mercenary's side.  
  
When the kiss broke Sephiroth made a trail of wet kisses down to one of Cloud's nipples, sucking and biting, extracting small moans from blond. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he mover over and did the same thing to the other nipple.  
  
Sephiroth's hands moved down Cloud's legs as he kissed his way down Cloud's soft torso.  
  
He suddenly stopped when Cloud's jerked a bit under his touch. "Are you ok?" He asked, getting up and looking at Cloud's face.   
  
Cloud's was silent.  
  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth took one of his hands and wrapped it tenderly around Cloud's shaking one, trying to calm the nervous boy.  
  
"I. . . I don't think I can do this yet. I'm--I'm sorry." Cloud tried not to make eye contact for fear he had made Sephiroth mad. He held Sephiroth's hand tightly.  
  
Sephiroth just smiled understandingly and kisses the smaller boy's cheek. "It's ok. I understand. I don't want to push you to do anything if you don't want to yet. It can wait, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Cloud smirked at those words. Sephiroth rolled over and laid beside Cloud, pulling the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around Cloud. Cloud cuddled close to Sephiroth.  
  
"I love you Cloud, don't you ever forget that."  
  
He nodded but didn't reply the same. "I know."   
  
They feel asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	6. Home Late After Poker

Chapter 6: Home Late After Poker   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nana Sarah came home around 10:00 pm, quietly opening the back door. She knew Sephiroth was home even though no lights were on inside. But something caught her eyes. She noticed not one, but two pairs of shoes outside the door entering the house.  
  
She became immediately curious.  
  
She cut on no lights in the house as she headed to Sephiroth's room. When she tried to open his door it was locked. She sighed and pulled a hair pen out of her gray hair. //Thinks he's the only one with a key huh? Hehehe. He should know better then that. I know a few tricks of my own.//  
  
She slide the hair pen into the lock and jiggled it around until the door clicked. Sarah opened the door gently and let out a small gasp when she saw who was in the room. There, on Sephiroth's bed, was Cloud Strife, cuddling her Sephy.  
  
She smiled and chuckled as she shut the door back. //Well I'll be damned. Score one for my young man. He's braver then I thought.// She left and went into her own room for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	7. Waking Up To An Angel A.K.A Tifa Finds O...

Chapter 7: Waking Up To An Angel A.K.A. Tifa Finds Out  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth awoke first the next morning. He watched his young lover as he slept, listening to ever slow breath he made. //My God, he looks like an angel.//  
  
He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Cloud's nose. "Good morning my Angel." He said, as Cloud slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He smiled up at Sephiroth, still sleepy.  
  
"Time to get up." Sephiroth said, as he started to sit up.   
  
Cloud didn't want to let go of the older man. "I don't wanna let go." He whined, as Sephiroth tried to sit up again.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled. "You can hold me later. I have to get up or Nana is going to think I'm sick or something."  
  
It hit him then. His eyes widened as he realized it. "Shit!! I forgot about that! How am I going to get you out without her seeing you?! The windows won't open and the front door in blocked."  
  
Cloud let go of him and sat up. "You're going to try and hide our relationship?" He asked in a serious tone, hurt passing over his face.  
  
"Well, I thought you might want that. I don't want to embarrass you. . ." Sephiroth replied, throwing the sheets back and standing up.  
"You don't embarrass me. I don't care who finds out. You've changed and I know you won't hurt me,"  
  
Sephiroth nodded at Cloud's words. "I gotta shower." He ran his finger through his silver hair. He then looked over at Cloud slyly. "You wanna shower with me, koibito?"  
  
Cloud looked surprised at Sephiroth's gesture. "Um. . . sure."  
  
They both got up and into the shower. The whole time Cloud was blushing profusely and Sephiroth had no idea why.  
  
When they got out and were dressing he asked, "What's the matter? You were red as a tomato through the whole shower and now even as we dress."  
  
Cloud blushed brighter, if possible. "Well. . . I. . . um. . . I've never actually seen you naked, I mean, actually got a good look at you until then."  
  
"Oh? And what do you think?"  
  
Cloud smirked at him. "Very nice."  
  
"I know. I'm just so irresistible. Even a straight boy would think I'm hot as hell." Sephiroth grinned.  
  
Cloud threw at pillow at his lover. "As if!!!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both of them fell silent.  
  
"Sephiroth? Cloud? Breakfast is ready if you two are hungry." Nana Sarah said from the other side of the door. They heard her leave and walk back to the kitchen.  
  
Both of them looked at each other, shock etched into their features.  
  
"She knows? But how does she know?"   
  
"That's it! She's physic! I know she is!"  
  
Cloud sweatdropped. "Sephiroth, please. Be reasonable."  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "I suppose. I guess we should go out and eat, no use in putting it off if she knows about you already."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
As they were walking down the hallway, Sephiroth grumbled, "but I still think she's physic."  
  
Cloud lightly punched him in his side.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Glad to see you two boys up. Sleep well?" Nana Sarah ask as the two men walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table where their food was already on a plate waiting for them.  
  
Sephiroth coughed uncomfortably. "I slept just fine." He glanced over at Cloud and smiled. "Better then I have slept in a long time."  
  
Cloud flushed. "I was fine too."  
  
Sarah beamed with joy. "Well, that's good to hear. Oh Cloud, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sarah, Sephy's nanny."  
  
"Nana Sarah! Do you have to call yourself my 'nanny' now?! How humiliating. . . why not something like 'I'm the one that looked after Sephiroth as he grew up' or something. . . geez. . .not nanny. . ."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't think Cloud minds it, do ya sweetie?"  
  
Cloud shook his head hastily, picking at his food a bit with his fork.  
  
They ate in silence for the remainder of the breakfast until Sephiroth couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ok Nana, how did you know about Cloud?"  
  
"How do you think I knew? I came in last night and saw the two pairs of shoes. Then I went to your room and unlocked the door and there you two were. Oh I can't say I wasn't surprised but I don't mind in the least. As long as you're happy." She giggled and smiled, getting up and putting her empty plate in the sink.  
  
Cloud knocked Sephiroth in the arm. "See? I told you she wasn't physic." He whispered under his breath.  
  
Sephiroth leaned close to Cloud so Sarah wouldn't hear. "I'm glad she's not. I'd hate for her to see what goes on in my mind."   
  
"Or in mine."   
  
They both chuckled.  
  
"What are you two giggling about? You look like two school boy talking about who kissed their first girl." She giggled. "Or boy in ya'lls case."  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud both laughed.  
  
Everyone finished off their breakfast and said good bye to Sarah and were off to Nibelheim. As they walked, Sephiroth became uneasy.  
  
"What do you think everyone will think about this? The savior of the Earth dating the destroyer of Nibelheim and feared enemy of Earth?"  
  
"You're not any of that anymore."  
  
"I know I'm not, but I'm sure they don't care. I don't want them to hurt you when I'm not around. . ." Sephiroth had a sorrowful look on his face.  
  
"You should know better then to say that. I can take care of myself. Frankly, I don't give a damn about what they have to say. I've done more for them then they could ever do for me so I think I deserve this one happiness." Cloud took hold of the man's hand as they continued to walk.  
  
Sephiroth held his hand tightly as they approached the town. "You're right."  
  
"It's ok. Just act normal."  
  
"Normal? What my normal is would still scare them."  
  
Cloud sighed. "I don't want to go back here. I have to deal with Tifa and her wedding. I'm glad you're with me."  
  
Sephiroth smiled.   
  
They walked into town. Everyone that noticed them said nothing. They must have thought Cloud had captured Sephiroth and was going to kill him when someone noticed they were holding hands.  
  
A teenager ran up to Cloud and stood in front of them. Sephiroth released Cloud's hand. "Yo Cloud, you have gotta be joking, right? What da hell are you doin' with him? You ain't one of 'em gay folks, are ya man? You ain't screwing around with this bastard are ya?"  
  
Anyone could almost see the anger slowly creeping up in Sephiroth as he stared at the boy who was insulting Cloud. . . .his Cloud.  
  
Cloud shrugged at the boy in front of him, stating calmly, "So what if I am? Why do you care?"  
  
The boy had a disgusted look on his face. "Ewwww man! That's so fucking gross! And ta think I actually trained with you! Ack! Your just a gay faggot acting like ya all that! Why you're just as dirty as he is!" The teen point at Sephiroth.  
  
Something broke inside Sephiroth. He lashed out and grabbed the boy's arm, twisting it painfully behind him. In a cold, dark voice he said, "Take back what you said about him or I swear I will break your damn arm right off."  
  
"I take it back! I take it back!! Mercy, please!!!" The adolescent begged.  
  
Sephiroth released him. The boy went running off into a shop, rubbing his soar arm.  
  
Cloud blinked at Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth tilted his head in confusion at Cloud. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
The blond mercenary just shook his head. "Come on."  
  
"He insulted you! I had every right to damn near break his arm off!" Sephiroth said as he followed Cloud to the door of Tifa Lockheart's home.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath and knocked on the door. From behind the door Tifa's voice was heard. "Coming! I'll be right there!" The door swung open as a smiling Tifa looked out at Cloud. That is, she was smiling until she saw who was with Cloud.  
  
"What the hell is this?" She glared at Sephiroth.  
  
"I. . .uh. . .I know you remember him."  
  
"I sure as hell do and I wish I didn't." Tifa growled.  
  
"Well Tifa, he's my. . .my. . .my uh. ."  
  
"Lover?" Sephiroth said helpfully from behind Cloud.  
  
Tifa jumped back in surprise. "YOUR WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Tifa, can we please come in? I'll explain it all inside."  
  
She nodded warily and let them in. Inside in the living room where the two sat on a couch opposite of Tifa in the chair, Cloud started to explain. "It happened so fast, I don't know if I can explain it all."  
  
"Try." She urged him.  
  
"I got a note on my door about two days ago telling me to meet someone in the cave up there at 7:00 pm tomorrow, which was yesterday. It was really freaky too because on the note was blood and the blood turned into a blue Materia."  
  
Tifa raised a fine eyebrow. "Blood turned into a Materia?"  
  
"Yeah! It kinda ran off the paper," Cloud made one of his hands swing down like he was imitating a river, "and then on to the floor," his hands hit together, "and formed a blue Materia."  
  
Tifa had both eyebrows raised now. "Uh huh."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"I do honey, I do. But damn. Why did it do that?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
Sephiroth spoke up. "The Materia is made from my blood with allows me to watch Cloud through a Materia I have just like his. Make sense?"  
  
"That's what it does?" Cloud asked.  
  
Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Can you PLEASE continue the story?!?!?!" Tifa demanded impatiently.  
  
Both men jumped at Tifa's high pitched voice.   
  
"Su--sure. Anyway, I went to the cave and there Sephiroth was. I gotta admit at first I was pissed because I didn't want to see him but then he explained to me why he asked me to come. Everything after was kind of a blur. I broke down when he told me he loved me. I didn't really know what to think. I mean, I didn't care if he was a guy or not, I just kinda didn't expect anyone to love me. And one thing lead to another and I ended up at his house."  
  
The brown haired girl's eyes widened. "Did you two. . . .ya know?"  
  
"No." Sephiroth said quickly.  
  
"Oh, ok." She coughed, thinking for a moment. "Ok, the only conclusion I can make is that he either brainwashed you like he did before or you're actually serious about him. Or maybe you're drunk."  
  
Sephiroth sighed in annoyance.  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa, scowling. "Do I looked drunk or brainwashed to you?"  
  
"No. . .but--"  
  
"No buts. Tifa, I'm perfectly fine. I assure you, this is what I want." Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and smiled.  
  
"Well, if he makes you happy. . ." She stared darts at Sephiroth. "But that still don't mean I have to like the son of a bitch."  
  
Cloud nodded. "That's fine with me."  
  
"Tifa, that wasn't a very good insult." Sephiroth retorted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know my mother was a bitch, we all know. So that wasn't an insult." The silver haired man said.  
  
Tifa growled again.  
  
Cloud sighed. It would be a long time before anyone would understand how he felt for Sephiroth. Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and smiled. But he didn't care what they thought, he loved Sephiroth. And that thought alone was an unknown expectation, something he thought he would never think. //But I'm glad I did.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



End file.
